deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Gun Shop Standoff
}| }| }} |image= |location= Huntin' Shack |start= Day 3 |end= ??? |survivors= Brett Styles, Alyssa Laurent, Jonathan Picardson |}} Gun Shop Standoff is an scoop that is found on Day Three in the Huntin' Shack, located in the North Plaza. Walkthrough Dead Rising On the third day, three survivors will occupy and take over the store. The survivors Brett Styles, Alyssa Laurent, and Jonathan Picardson will be found in the Huntin' Shack. But upon entering Huntin' Shack, all of the survivors found inside are initially hostile and will shoot at Frank. Frank must exit the store, which will prompt Jonathan to run up to you and engage Frank in conversation. At the end of the conversation, Jonathan tells Frank that he must take a picture of the vent used to enter the security room in order to prove to them the entrance exists. After this is done, Frank will earn the trust of Jonathan and his group and will escort them back to the security room. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, once Frank meets with the three survivors, he must go to the vent and take a picture of it, like in Dead Rising. However, since you can not normally take pictures in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, once Frank reaches the vent, you are allowed to press two buttons to take a picture of the vent. After that, Frank is able to go back to the Huntin' Shack, show the picture to the three survivors, and escort them back to the security room. Notes *It's recommended you take a picture of the vent before doing this scoop, so you won't have to make more than one trip. *You cannot use the same vent picture more than once. *These survivors are possibly the best survivors In the game, even though their not that close to the Securitey Room they are all equiped with weapons and can hold their own in a fight compared to other survivors. *If you complete this scoop in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, you will receive the Ammo Belt clothing item. *They all have great AIs, Brett Is equiped with a Machinegun and is great in a battle when using it. Jonathan Is pretty good at clearing a path as his Shotgun due to It's bullet spread , he can take allot of damage before dying. Alyssa Isn't the most helpful out of the three survivors as she is only armed with a Handgun but she can defend herself pretty well as she has the most accurate aim in the game, It's also recommended you arm her with a SMG. *Players usually give Brett a Shotgun as you can't obtain a Machinegun until later in the game. Appearances Gun Shop Standoff appears as an unmarked scoop in Dead Rising, but was given a name in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, therefore making it the official name of the scoop in both games. Category:Dead Rising Scoops